


Always

by Tari_Sue



Series: Camelot Land [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walk this lonely road, the only road that I have ever known</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Title:** Always  
 **Prompt(s):** The end of time  
 **Word Count:** 101  
 **Pairings (if any):** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Warnings:** Canon character death – series 5 spoilers may apply  
 **Summary:** I walk this lonely road, the only road that I have ever known

 

I’ve walked this road for centuries.

Since before there even was a road here.

Before there was even a footpath.

I probably created the footpath, walking back and forth, back and forth.

I’ll keep walking, always looking west. Always looking for you, Arthur.

One day you’ll come, one day you’ll find me. 

I don’t know when, but I know it will happen.

And I’ll be here, waiting for you, as always.

Even if it takes me forever.

If I have to wait till the end of time, then wait I will.

Waiting for my king.

The love of my life.

Always.


End file.
